Talk:Skeever (Skyrim)
Skeever in basement This may be a possible bug, but my basement was invaded by skeevers. One of the Skeevers didn't attack me/was frightened. I didn't kill that one and I went off. I came back later, and it's walking around my basement and it isn't hostile. My kids haven't asked about it, so I don't think it's their pet, but it's acting a bit like one. 15:44, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :We are assuming the basement is in one of the new houses in Hearthfire. We think it is a bug as we have seen this behavior in the basement at Lakeview Manor, before we had adopted any children, so we know it wasn't a pet. DarthOrc (talk) 17:29, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Flying Skeever glitch When skeevers attack you, they jump, then bite, correct? When the Skeever I was fighting jumped, it zoomed up, into the ceiling. I didn't see that happen, the first time, so after I killed all the skeevers, there was still a red dot, meaning there was still an enemy. I couldn't for the life of me figure out where the enemy was. Then I looked up, and there in the ceiling were four Skeever feet twitching. I swiped my sword and killed it. The second time this happened was in my cellar at lake view. I killed it and looted it. My friend has also had this happen to her. I'm assuming this has happened to others. 01:21, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Skeever Size So, that one guy in The Winking Skeever mentioned that Skeevers used to be smaller. Not quite sure how old he is, but assuming he is around 30, that means Skeevers apparently got larger (not quite sure how larger, but I would assumine it is a very noticable difference, like maybe 200-300% their original size) in the last 20-30 years in Skyrim. Now, seeing as how its a Video Game, I am going to apply Video Game logic and assume this is not natural. So, the question. Has anyone found anything that might imply what made them big? I have considered the madman in Honningbrew Meadery, who made those Venomous Skeevers (From what I can tell), but that seemed to be focused around Venom, not size. Considering the time discrepensy, I sort of think that the Aldimeri Dominion caused it, because Skeevers are annoying and so are they. Giant Skeevers are more annoying, and the more annoyed Skyrim gets, the more primed it is for a fight. Because, you know, mostly Nords. And I am sure you all get where I am going with this. The Aldermiri Dominion was clearly already supporting keeping the Imperial Legion and the Stormcloaks at war based on the evidence of the dossier found in the embassy. The Great War ended 30 years ago, which fits the time constraint. I am just wondering if anyone has found anything else that supports this explanation or another one if I am wrong. So, any ideas/evidence?